rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Destiny the Pop Star Fairy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rainbow Magic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Alesha the Acrobat Fairy.gif page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi Allisonpt! I love your pages about Marilyn but there is also a Marilyn the Massage Fairy in the Pamper Fairies series. please change Ye name (The last comment) It was my idea! I got it first! well if Marilyn can't be a Pamper Fairy, what can she be then? She is a Luna (Moon) Fairy. I mean what can the massage fairy be? I tell y', the Massage Fairy can be Marlene. she's melanie now. Thanks for ur suggestions U r nice What's with Pamper Fairies.... is that bad? Yeah, I just don't like it, and it is bad. They're not bad. I've written real stories about them with their ORIGINAL names not Melanie and Lila. Why don't you like them? And why did you theme YOUR fairies on My Little Pony characters? That really hurts my feelings...:-( And anyway, just because you don't like it, it doesn't mean you have to delete it. Imagine if someone deleted your hard work. I'm going to carry on writing their names down until you give up deleting. You can't stop my dreams of being a writer My Little Pony discussion But it's cute that you base your characters on My Little Pony characters. *MMMystery at the Friendship Express-MMMystery at the Friendship Sleepover *Mysterious Mare Do well- Mysterious Fairy Do well *Destiny Eclipsed- Luna Esclipsed. -Anyway, why do you like My Little Pony? I like My Little Pony (G4- Friendship is Magic) because their elements of harmony. You can visit the external links: *Elements of Harmony *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki Anyway, I'll write a story. The title is "Return of the Fairies", based from Return of the Harmony (MLP too) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say something bad about the Pamper Fairies. I just... don't believe that you had written the stories. I'm up to Martina. Brill the Bath Fairy is meant to be Elisa the Eye Shadow Fairy. I forgot cos i was on holiday and i didnt have my fairy list with me. I used to watch MLP too with my friend! Is Luna the purple one and please visit my story, Fairy Teamwork. It included the Harmony Fairies, Unicorn and Pamper. Please add to it cos i don't want to finish the story cheesily. thanks- wiki cont. I want to tell you, the proper name for Harmony Fairies is Elements of Harmony Fairies, Unicorn Fairies are supposed to be Unicorn Element Fairies. You cannot add a fairy with the name Elisa. There is already Elisa the Adventure Fairy, and I had the book. Well Elisa doesnt exist. It was Elise. Soz got name mixed up. Brill has replaced her. thanks for adding to my story. Well, it's OUR story now! :-) I was thinking about your fairies... Marilyn- Purple- blue hair like Luna Candace- Pink-blonde like Fluttershy Isabel- pink like Pinkie Pie Connie- Rainbow like Rainbow Dash Kathleen- Blonde like in Fairy Teamwork Wendy- Purple like Rarity Mandy- Purple-pink like Twilight. It's amazing how one MLP episode can teach a new-timer lots! You know MMMystery in the friendship sleepover, i watched MMMystery on the friendship express on youtube. it was great! sorry i keep going on. i just remember the times when i watched mlp! Anyway, I think: *Marilyn's hair is blue, with clear part (the outer part), like Princess Luna *Candace's hair is purple, pink, green, and blue like Princess Celestia *Isabel's hair is purple, like Rarity *Connie's hair is light pink, like Fluttershy *Kathleen's hair is blonde (as you wrote it) *Wendy's hair is pink, light gold, and purple, like Princess Cadance *Mandy's hair could be blue, like Lemon Hearts How about if we work together to make a story in the story: Fairy Teamwork? You could visit my wikis, *Octonauts Wiki *Lalaloopsy Wiki *Rainbow Magic MLP Wiki I would love to! Sorry I haven't answered in ages. It's 'cause my computer won't load the editor. but my iPad does! I added to MMMystery on at the Friendship sleepover. I got the transcript from the MLP FiM wiki and copied it onto Microsoft word and i turned the ponies names into fairy names then I illustrated it. Thats my favourite episode, then it's A Canterlot Wedding part 1 and 2 then it's the best night ever I caught (found) you editing the Quotes section. I am so happy, you like my page and fixed the story, so the story resembles MMMystery at the Friendship Express! Thanks for introducing MLP back to me. Now all I draw is things to do with MLP! What's your favourite pony? Mine is Applejack! Right, the story! how about you write the beginning and I write the middle. You write how the fairies solve the problem and I write the ending? If you don't like it, please let me know! I like Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Rarity, and Fluttershy, but actually, I like Princess Luna! I would write the ending. I like it very much. Anyway, I'll add the story: Return of Princess Luna. It's the final episode in Rainbow Magic (season 1). You mean MLP not RM? Yes, you should write the ending as I would end the story cheesily. Explain to me the story board, I'll follow along with it and I'll watch the episode. SORTED! Wait, should it be someone else not Princess Luna? We dont want this to be EXACTLY the same! The final episode of Season 1 is The Best Night ever. Could u do princess Luna on ur own? Sorry, I don't have time to do it... When writing my stories, I used fairies as MLP characters. Tell me if you want me to change any! Jessie- Twilight (clever) Lexi- Applejack (Texan) Claudia- Fluttershy (Soft) Miley- Rainbow Dash (Colourful) Tamara- Pinkie (funny!) Destiny- Rarity (wears false eyelashes) I wanna change some- I've kept it as my version of MLP and RM collaboration. *Rebecca (represents Twilight Sparkle, magic) *Matilda (represents Applejack, honest) *Claudia (represents Fluttershy, kind) *Frankie (represents Rainbow Dash, likes to zoom around) *Selena (represents Pinkie Pie, full of laughter) *Destiny (represents Rarity, wears fake eyelashes and likes to design clothes) You can keep your ideas but you can't change mine! I'm gonna start a new story but I need to think about it during school, k? Just make it one story than making an argument. If you are not making a story descended from MLP, then it's two different series. Don't get so amgry! Shouldn't candace be cadence? I think you got the letters mixed up